User blog:Viridis Aureus/Work Update for March 12, 2014 (and a bit of March 11th)
I've decided to tell you all what I've been doing for the past 24 hours on here, because I've been driving myself crazy working on so many pages. I edited quite a few pages today, more than I've probably done in one day. Mostly I was just rying to make all the pages consistant, adding links to pages where they were missing, fixing a couple of broken links, adding a couple of images, and adding missing templates. Objects Pages: I think I edited 33 different object pages. What I was doing was making sure the moments and chapters were linked, and that the links weren't broken, adding the template we used for Objects for the first 2 chapters, and making sure categories were in order. Most of what I had to do was on the pages starting from the last update to Prisoner of Azkaban to the latest update to Goblet of fire. They should all be in order now, but I need to go back and double-check to make sure I made no mistakes myself. I'm also thinking about getting new images for the Bertie Botts Beans, as it's irking me that some are huge, while some are rather tiny. If anyone has any protest to this , tell me now. Books: This was really minor in comparison to the above job. I was just making sure that the pages for each individual book linked to the Books page, as well as the Books category. I also added links for what year each book was needed for, to go along with the pages for the first books. I got this done for the books that were required for all of us to buy, but I haven't gotten to work on the pages for the ones one finds throughout the Moments. As well, I fixed the link on the Books page for the Monster Book of Monsters. It led to the moment rather than the book itself. Chocolate Frog Cards I am still working on this, honestly. I made it through the most of the Prisoner of Azkaban ones. I'm actually adding the object template to the newest ones, as well as adding them to the Objects category. I'll also probably make a section for the cards on the Objects page, but it will only be a link. The page is already stretched enough as it is with only the non-card or book items. I need to get the card images for 2 of the Prisoner of Azkaban cards, and then go work on the Goblet of Fire Cards. That means I have 9 more cards to go. I also added what moment you get the Miranda Goshawk card, as it was the only one missing this information on the main page for all the cards. March 11th House Points: I figured out how to update the points on the front page to the wiki, so they're updated for March 11th, 2014. I did this the day before, but I wasn't going to make a blog post for just this. I'll try to keep it updated every few days, so we don't get behind again. Rematch Badge I added a page for the newest badge for the newest badge on Pottermore: The Rematch Badge. It has also been added to the Game Badge page. Go take a look if oyu haven't heard of it yet! If you see something that needs fixed on any of the pages, even if it's the smallest thing, drop me a message in a blog post or on my profile. I'll get to it as soon as possible. Despite my absence, I want to try to keep this Wiki looking as nice as possible, and in tip-top shape. Sorry for talking your ears off, whoever is reading this, but I'll probably be doing this every day, if I get a lot of work done. If I don't get a lot done in one day, I'll make one post for a few days. See you tomorrow! Viridis Aureus (talk) 04:13, March 13, 2014 (UTC)Viridis Aureus Category:Blog posts